<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting On A Bridge With A Music Box by Overdramatic_Queer_Antagonist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508501">Waiting On A Bridge With A Music Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overdramatic_Queer_Antagonist/pseuds/Overdramatic_Queer_Antagonist'>Overdramatic_Queer_Antagonist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 &amp; Broadway) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Magnus Burnsides, Campaign: Balance (The Adventure Zone), Canon Trans Character, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It's not a relevant plot point I just wanted to remind everyone :), Just you wait - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Now that's my kind of tag, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Taako WILL adopt Angus, The Adventure Zone-Typical Swearing, no beta we die like Johann, there arent any musical numbers but you can pretend if you wan't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overdramatic_Queer_Antagonist/pseuds/Overdramatic_Queer_Antagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koko doesn't remember anything. He doesn't even know his real name. But he does know someone's waiting for him in Neverwinter and he has to meet them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus McDonald &amp; Taako, Barry Bluejeans &amp; Magnus Burnsides &amp; Davenport &amp; Merle Highchurch &amp; Lucretia &amp; Lup &amp; Taako, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Davenport/Merle Highchurch, Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup &amp; Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides &amp; Kravitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Setting The Stage (haha, get it?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And now a fic absolutely nobody asked for! I have a TMA fic I need to work on but NO! Write an au for your favorite movie growing up instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> If you've never seen Anastasia or just want to get on with the story, you can skip this chapter. It goes without saying, but spoilers for both the Anastasia movie and musical. I'm gonna picking bits and pieces of both sources based on what vibes hardest for me and bullshitting some other stuff. I don't know nearly enough about Russia, so it's still set in Faerun. I may or may not be rewriting this from memory, but I also am using two different sources, so cut me some slack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The rest of this chapter is dedicated to clarifying who's who. So, again, if that isn't your thing, you can go ahead and skip this. It won't hurt my feelings, I promise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Koko: Aka </span>
  <em>
    <span>[spoilers] </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taako. He's in place of Anya for this, and I want everyone to know that I was gonna cast Lup as Anya. The amnesiac. But I didn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kravitz: In place of Dimitri. His backstory is different, but you'll figure out what that means soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Merle: Vlad. Of course. Do I need to elaborate?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Magnus: One of those bullshit made-up things I was talking about. Yes, there are three con men in this now. He's the nice one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> John: His story's more based off of Gleb's, but I am going to say, Rasputin, because I don't want to write John falling in love with Taako, and you don't want to read it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Lup: Grandmama/Nana kinda? Like she's not a grandmother, but- ah hell, it'll make sense eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Davenport: Lily but only in the Countess and the Common Man. In every other part, Lily is split between him and...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Lucretia: Did you like that? I thought it was cool. So yeah. She's Lily because she works for Lup, and that's all they share. I cannot stress this enough. She had nothing to do with the production of the Countess and the Common Man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Julia: Yes, she's in it. I care her, bite me. I wrote a whole C plot specifically about Magnulia, so get excited for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Angus: He's the dog. Jk jk. But also a little bit, yeah. That's how I justify him being in the story because he's my favorite fancy lad. If you've seen the play, you might know where I'm going with this train detective. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Barry: He's Lup's husband. Also made up by me. He's more important than I'm making it sound, but I'm trying not to spoil the actual fic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I think that's all the backstory I need, so without further ado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The curtain rises</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. Hold on. It's not written like a script. I just realized how that made that sound, and I want to assure you. It's not a script. I want too much introspection for that. Anyways. Without further ado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The curtain rises</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: Once Upon A December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A goodbye, a birthday, and a revolution.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the first official chapter! <br/>CW:<br/>minor food mention<br/>classism<br/>somewhat detailed depictions of dead bodies<br/>war<br/>grief<br/>explosions<br/>execution mention</p><p>If you see anything else you would like a content warning for please don't hesitate to ask.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Taako was bolting through the palace halls before anyone could register that he wasn't supposed to be there. This was going to be his and Lup's first birthday apart, and he wasn't about to miss saying goodbye because Count Davenport insisted on helping him plan for his party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He'd managed to catch her inside the kitchen, of course. It was the best place in the palace. The kitchen staff let them cook sometimes, and they were friends with one of the dishwasher boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Taako knew his mother worried about their friendship. She'd heard her whispering about how they're too old to be playing make-believe with commoners, but he and Lup would convince her to change her mind. They always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Lulu!" He shouted from the door of the sizable kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lup, who had been saying her goodbyes to their "commoner friend" as their father called him, turned quickly and ran towards him. They embraced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Eventually, they released each other. Far too quickly, but Taako and Lup were almost eighteen, and apparently, that was too old to show genuine emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I wish I could come with you to Neverwinter," Taako said once it was either speak or leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh, it's only a month! I'll be back before you know it. Then you'll be coming to Neverwinter too. Oh, won't that be fun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Taako nodded they'd planned this out months in advance. "And we'll meet on Grandpa Tostada's bridge, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lup gave a thumbs up. "Oh! And before I forget!" She said, digging around in the purse at her side. Eventually, she pulled out two things; a necklace and a music box. "I had these custom-made. Look." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She inserted the pendant in a hole in the bottom of the music box and twisted it like a key. Once she did, a familiar tune resonated around the room. It was the song their Aunt had played for them when they were young and couldn't sleep. She then removed the necklace and hooked it around Taako's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "There!" she said, "This way, we can always be together. Even when we've got borders separating us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Taako fiddled with the simple pendant and felt his eyes begin to prickle. Oh no. He was not about to cry in front of the entire kitchen staff. "Yeah, yeah," He said in a falsely blasé manner. "I won't even miss you. I'm really only mad because little Creesh gets to go to Neverwinter before me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm only two years younger than you, Taako," Lucretia said, not glancing up from her book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> 'When did you get here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I've been here the whole time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Taako highly doubted that. Lucretia had a habit of sneaking around even when there was no point. Granted, she'd learned it from Taako, so he couldn't really judge. Unfortunately, before, long the girls were called outside to the car. They said their goodbyes with quick hugs and kisses on the cheek and then sped excitedly out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Taako was annoyed. Not at little Creesh or Lup. He didn't think he could, physically. No, he was mad at his parents. He was under no illusion why they'd sent her off to Neverwinter and kept him in Phandilin. They were planning to set them up for marriages. Give Lup to some rich asshole and Taako, the heir to the throne, to a local noble of some sort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lup knew it too, but she kept telling him to hold out hope. She'd been courting a boy in Neverwinter for a while now she thought they might let her marry him. She didn't have a solution for Taako's predicament, though. He didn't either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before he could dwell or "conspire" anymore on that, none other than Count Davenport burst into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Ah! Taako! There you are. Now about your coming of age party..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The party wasn't as bad as it could've been. Taako ditched after 40 minutes, but that was the longest he'd ever stayed at those things. It wasn't that he didn't like attention. It was just that it was the wrong people paying attention for the wrong reasons. But now, he was doing what he and his friends always did at these things. Hanging out in the garden trash-talking everyone in the ballroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I swear if I have to spend one more second with Count Grimauldus, cha'boy's gonna snap!" Taako complained as he stretched across the lap of his "common friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Count Queen snorted, "Yeah, that's one thing I don't miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Listen, dude, you know I love you but tell me one thing that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Uh, I don't know, maybe my parents, for starters. Real cool of your parents to have them executed, by the way." There was no real anger in his voice, something Taako had to assure himself of a lot these days, but he still grasped his hand, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh, don't feel too bad. It wasn't your fault. 'Sides, I've been hearing quite a lot about a revolution. Maybe your parents will get a taste of their own medicine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was a joke made a lot. Nothing too out of the ordinary until they heard the explosion. The three of them immediately shot up. They didn't run, though. Moving would just attract more attention to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> They stood perfectly still until an unfamiliar, angry voice shouted, "Find the prince and kill him where he stands!" Then they just ran. Not together. Not even registering each other, they were too afraid for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Taako had somehow found his way to his parents' room. They were lying there. Had they slept through it? Maybe it was over, and they were just exhausted. He crept over to their bed. The closer he got, the more he smelled a strange iron in the air. Taako shook his mother's arm, freezing. He choked the bile he felt in his throat down and felt for her pulse. She was dead, and he didn't have to check his father to know he was too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He did the only thing a teenager in his situation could and screamed. Loud and shrill. He heard pounding footsteps, and someone grabbed him, and then they were outside. It was snowing. There was so much noise, and Taako could feel the heat of a fire. When had the person left? He heard pounding, lots of it. Was that a firing squad? Probably. He felt the impact not even a second later, and Prince Taako ceased to exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "All of them? What do you mean all of them?" Lup choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm sorry, princess. They're gone." Davenport said quietly. He'd hardly said anything other than what he had to. His voice sounded unused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucretia held Lup gently, but any comfort the gesture would have given was overshadowed by Lucretia's own ugly sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Are they willing to send over Taako's body? Tell them they can keep mom and dad. I just want to say goodbye to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Well, princess, that's the odd thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No remains of your brother were found. Not even blood."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I know I wasn't slick with not telling you who Taako's friends were. Yes I know you've already guessed it and you're probably right. It's midnight. I'm tired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Rumor in Phandilin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus and Kravitz conspire. Koko gets frustrated. Merle's a pushover.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone say thank you Anna for the name Nerossiya. I had absolutely no idea what to call the country.<br/>CWs:<br/>fascism<br/>execution mentions<br/>discussion of death<br/>slight anxiety<br/>implications of sex</p><p>If you have anything else you would like tagged, please let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> That Kalen guy that Magnus hated was giving a speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He was loud and annoying, and he killed his father-in-law, so his hatred was justified. Still, Kravitz wasn't kidding when he said that his speech was the best time to get information. All of the police officers in the area were forced to pay full attention to Governor Kalen, but none of the people cared enough to even pretend to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Instead, they just gossiped. Nearly everything they said was bullshit, but it served as a good way to think up new cons. What better way to lie to someone than with something they already believe? Magnus and Kravitz did this every week. Magnus had rustic hospitality coming out of his ass, and Kravitz was just plain charismatic, so it made sense that they were always the ones stuck with the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was still bullshit that Merle didn't help, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This week's gossip of the day was Prince Taako, as it almost always was, twelve years after he was killed. Apparently, no remains had ever been found, so people clung to the idea that he was still alive. Magnus didn't really understand why people wanted him to be alive so bad. Like, he didn't like eighteen-year-old boys who had nothing to do with his parents' crimes either, but it's not like Phandilin- sorry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Haverdale</span>
  </em>
  <span>.- was any better under the Taccos. He and Kravitz had both lost their parents to their bloody reign. Besides, what could he even do? Prince Taako would be 30 now, with no army. It's not like he could take Nerossiya back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Okay, so maybe Magnus was slacking a little, but it's not like there was anything new to learn. Kravitz huffed in annoyance, making Magnus, who was staring off into space, jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "</span>
  <em>
    <span>As I was saying-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kravitz said, "I made an interesting discovery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magnus stood corrected. "Really? I thought you said it was another Taako day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz grinned. Magnus hated it when Kravitz grinned. "It is. Did you know that Princess Lup is alive and well in Neverwinter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yeah, everyone knows that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Well, she recently got married, and her husband is willing to pay a large reward to anyone able to reunite the two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magnus laughed, "Yeah! Too bad he's dead, right Krav?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz's awful, awful grin was back and shittier than ever. "What if he wasn't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kravitz shrugged. "Then no! I'm not going to help you cheat the princess like that! She's already been through enough!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Why does it have to be cheating her? Either she sees through it, and we claim it was an honest mistake- We'll say he has amnesia or something- or she gets to live pretending she didn't lose her brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The two of them stared at each other for a second. Kravitz was headstrong and would do it with or without Magnus, and Magnus </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>need a way out of Nerossiya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Magnus said finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yes! Come on, let's go tell Merle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko needed this job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Understanding that didn't make it any more pleasant. Turns out, even when the ruling class gets wiped out, there were still far too many entitled fucks. It didn't help that Koko was good enough to run this place. He was at least more competent than that Sazed dickhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He was out back on his, far too short, break when something exploded. And that sound, mixed with the rust in the air, made him sick. Even the scream that came from his mouth was familiar. Before he even registered what had happened, he was trembling on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Is everything alright?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, great.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A pig had come to check on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Fine," Koko answered gruffly, not daring to look up at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You're safe, now. The days of separation and war are over. Come, look at the source."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko did as he was told only and followed the man's hand. He was an anarchist, not an idiot. The pig was pointing at a nearby truck that had backfired. Its pipes were so rusted that they were falling apart. Koko laughed and began to stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Don't feel bad. You'd be surprised at how much that happens. John, by the way." The cop currently holding his hand out for Koko to shake was white, middle-aged, and the kind of familiar that could have started blaring sirens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Koko," Koko mumbled, taking John's hand. "I can't stay long. I have work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Ah. Well, then I won't keep you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> That was all the permission Koko needed, as he, politely as possible, got the fuck out of dodge as fast as humanly possible. Fuck it. Asshole bosses were better than spending another second with that creep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko was going to make it out of Nerossiya if it was the last thing he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was getting dark. Merle had hoped the boys would be back by now. He joked a lot, but Phandilin was dangerous, and those boys were his responsibility. Those two were young. They couldn't just sit down and keep themselves safe as he could. But Merle was probably just being paranoid. Any situation Kravitz couldn't talk them out of, Magnus could punch them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The sun was almost entirely set when Merle heard the window they called a door open. "There you two are!" He said, "You know I was starting to get worried."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Both boys scoffed and sat down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kids. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oddly enough, they didn't go straight into a conversation like they usually would. They both kept gesturing at the other one. Trying to coerce him into going first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Okay, I'll bite," Merle finally said after Magnus had gestured for Kravitz to start so hard he hit him. "What's up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They gestured at each other a bit more before Magnus said, "It was your idea. You have to say it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz groaned but nevertheless acquiesced. "Alright, so, Merle. I'm sure I don't have to tell you about the royal family or the reward?" Kravitz was right. Merle already knew. "Great. So I had the idea, 'Y'know. Obviously, the prince is dead, but the princess doesn't want to believe that' so I thought, 'why not give her something to believe in?' All we have to do is find someone to play the part of Prince Taako- the twins weren't even identical, it shouldn't be that hard.- cross the border and get our reward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "And?" Magnus prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "And we bought a sick umbrella that used to belong to the princess to help our case." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Merle thought about this for a moment. He didn't much like the idea of tricking the princess like that. But he also knew that the three of them wouldn't survive much longer in Nerossiya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Okay, how about this?" He began once he reached a final decision. "If you can find an actor willing to do all these dangerous things and actually looks and acts enough like the prince to pass, I'll do it. Until then, we stay put. Understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Deal!" Magnus said, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The boys excitedly started planning. Weighing the pros and cons of counterfeiting train tickets to just saving up to buy them. How they would find someone else willing to get in on the scheme. And of course, as people are wont to do, planning what they would do once they were out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Find Julia, duh. What about you, Krav."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No fuckin idea. I'm just tired of living in the ruins of a castle that doesn't even have running water. Merle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "There are a few people I wouldn't mind finding, myself. Last I heard, Hekuba was in Neverwinter, and I haven't seen Mookie since he was a baby. Plus, I wouldn't mind seeing Count Davenport again. Did I ever tell you two about-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "NO NO NO NO!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "PLEASE STOP TALKING, MERLE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Fine. Prudes. Now go to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magnus rolled his eyes, "You aren't our dad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Merle smirked and cleared his throat. "We met in the garden. It was la-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Okay! Fuck! We're going to bed!" The two of them covered their ears and bolted out of the room. And Merle found himself laughing alone. What the hell did he just sign up for?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can pry Kravitz and Magnus being best friends from my cold, dead hands.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In My Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Koko looks familiar, Magnus has the time of his life, Kravitz regrets befriending Magnus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is really funny and I stand by it but also I'm so sorry.<br/>CWs<br/>Guilt<br/>Brief mention of death<br/>Discussion of sex (as a goof, not serious)<br/>Drinking (irresponsibly. Don't do that, kids.)</p><p>If there's anything else you'd like a trigger warning for, don't hesitate to let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> According to that somewhat creepy old lady, if Koko wanted travel papers, the people living in that abandoned palace were the people to get them from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko was fully aware that listening to this advice made him the world's best horror movie victim, but he was desperate. At this point, he'd probably saved up enough money to pay his own fare. That didn't help with the closed borders, though. Supposedly the people living there could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Of course, the door was locked, so he broke a window to get in. Hopefully, these people had insurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The room Koko found himself in was grand. The walls were painted in bright colors, columns were stretching up to the impossibly high room. Gold was painted into the wallpaper. At the head of the impossibly large ballroom were four thrones. Behind them, a painting showing off the royal family. The room felt like the setting of a dream Koko had once had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If Koko was a bit more investigative, he would have looked at the boy, the one with all those rumors surrounding him. But he wasn't, so instead, he focused on the girl. Lup. She was short and stout. Her warm brown skin was covered with freckles. She grinned in such a way that made clear she knew her worth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She looked proud to be the daughter of killers. Something about that thought turned the air in the room rancid. Koko didn't know why. He'd thought poorly of the king and queen plenty before. Why was the princess any different? Maybe it was how young she was in the portrait. Probably only sixteen or seventeen, Koko had always had a soft spot for kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before he could get too far into his weird guilt, though, a voice yelled, "Hey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko startled quickly and turned to face the source of the voice. There stood three men. Two younger men -well- they looked around his age, at least, and one older man. The one who had shouted was one of the youngers. Black, with long dreadlocks, currently pulled back. He was gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He seemed oblivious to the fact that he'd just given Koko heart palpitations when he continued. "What are you doing here? Like- we live here. You can't really come into people's houses unannounced."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> One of the man's companions, the tall one, built like a brick shit house, interjected. "Um, Kravitz? Could you shut up for a second? Merle, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The older, shorter man, Merle's jaw dropped. "Holy shit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz (pretty name) gave the other two a confused look, "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The other two just stared, unbelieving, at Koko. Koko, who was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, spoke up. "Use your words, kemosabe. I'm not a piece of meat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The one whose name he didn't know made an annoyed sound. "Okay, seriously. How do you not see that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What, Magnus?" Kravitz asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before Magnus could answer, though, Merle blurted. "You look exactly like the prince!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko turned back to the portrait to see and, low and behold, it looked like him. Granted, a version of himself that was 12 years younger and had much clearer skin, but still a lot like him. "Huh," was about all he managed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magnus laughed, "This guy looks more like his twin than his actual twin did! Hail and well met, prince look alike! What might your name be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Usually, Koko would have some witty lie to answer with -faking a different identity was easy when you didn't have one, to begin with- but he was having a bit of an existential crisis, so he answered truthfully. "Koko. Sorry, I broke in. I need to get to Neverwinter, and I heard you could help with that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz smiled and extended a hand towards Koko. "Well, Koko. It's nice to meet you." He said. "I believe we may be able to strike a deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The deal was, objectively, a good one. Hell, it sounded like fun. Trick some trust fund brat, get rich, and get out of Nerossiya. The part that irked him was the fact that that trust fund brat was the princess. Fortunately for Koko's wallet, his desire to get to Neverwinter far outweighed his moral code, so he agreed, with barely a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was stupid how well that fell into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz and Magnus were sitting on the roof. They liked to set bonfires up there when it got dark. It was about 3 hours later, and Kravitz still couldn't believe their luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> What are the odds that not even a week after he and Magnus came up with that hair-brained scheme, the perfect actor knocked on their door- or rather shattered a window in this case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "It's weird, isn't it?" Magnus asked out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "It's just- the prince is dead, and I know that. But Koko looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>like him. I almost feel like I should bow when he walks in a room just in case. Y'know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yeah, I get that. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure he's no more the prince than I am governor Kalen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magnus faked a gasp, "Kravitz! You've been Governer Kalen this whole time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz put on a voice that could only be described as blubbery -that wasn't how Kalen sounded, but it was more about the vibes- and joked back. "Yes, Magnus, It's true. Kravitz does not exist. The prince and I have put aside our differences to kick your ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "That would make a great romcom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Who's the couple?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Kalen and Prince Taako." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz laughed. "The romance of the century. A dead teenager and a selfish old man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'd watch it simply to see who gets cast as the gay best friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Dibs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No, you'd be the fiance that the audience can tell is better, but the movie refuses to acknowledge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Who am I engaged to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magnus's face turned deadly serious, and he grabbed Kravitz by the shoulder. "Kravitz," He said, shaking Kravitz's arm slightly. "I wouldn't wish marrying governor Kalen on my worst enemy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Who's marrying governor Kalen?" Koko asked, sitting down, setting down a few bottles of wine as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Me, apparently," Kravitz said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Wow, Krav, can't believe you're into DILFs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magnus made a face."Is it bad that I kinda can?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz pulled a log from their fire and pointed it at Magnus. "Disgusting. Please stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko laughed. "Kravitz, you want to fuck Merle?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm dying. I'm dead. This is hell. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Kravitz said, pointing to Koko, "The devil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Okay, but Kravitz, of all of us, you're the most likely to want to fuck Merle," Magnus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yeah, but you get why that is, right? Like, you're ace, and Koko has standards. I'm the Merle fucker by default."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko laughed, "You realize you just said you don't have standards, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh, no. I really don't." Kravitz said. Magnus's face lit up, but Kravitz quickly stopped him and grabbed a bottle of wine. "I know what you're about to say, and I can't stop you, but I refuse to be sober for it." He then proceeded to down half the bottle. "Okay. Go ahead and ruin my reputation," He said hoarsely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magnus grinned like a madman and began, "Okay. When we were 14, Kravitz had his first boyfriend. His name was Brian, but he thought he was a wizard, so he made us call him Magic Brian. That's enough proof on its own, but one day I saw him..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> At some point, Kravitz was too drunk to pay attention. Even then, as hammered as he was, he couldn't really believe his luck. Plus, Koko seemed cool. Maybe after they succeed with their master plan, they could be friends. But they had to get out of Nerossiya first.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have noting to say other than that's how friends talk to each other, in my experience. Also, Re: Ace Magnus. It's my fanfiction and I can project onto whoever I want.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Learn To Do It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kravitz tries to teach Koko manners.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's all one scene this time. Whoops.<br/>CWs<br/>food<br/>mentions of classism<br/>mentions of execution<br/>memory loss<br/>mentions of starvation and poverty<br/>spiders<br/>painfully awkward situations</p><p>If there's anything else you'd like a content warning for, feel free to let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Koko was, by far, the worst person Kravitz had ever met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He was fun until you actually tried to work with him. It wasn't even like Koko didn't know what he was doing, which isn't something Kravitz would mind. He did, more than he logically should. It was just that he refused to take anything seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magnus, Merle, and Kravitz had agreed to help Koko with various information he would need to know. Magnus would take him around the palace and help him memorize the layout. Merle would teach him the history of the royal family and country ("Since I was there for most of it," Merle had joked.) And Kravitz would teach him all of the stuffy manners and stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz was currently trying to teach Koko table manners. Koko did fine with all of the pompous and obsolete table manners that only applied to socialites. But when it came to behaviors that should be common knowledge like "don't throw food at people," he did the exact opposite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Okay," Kravitz said, setting down two bowls of soup. "I'm going to assume you know what this is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No idea," Koko grinned. Kravitz hoped it was his sarcastic grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz deadpanned, "haha. Anyways, there are plenty of things commoners can get away w-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko groaned, interrupting him. "Ugh! Commoners! Worst word in the fucking dictionary!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yeah. I'd have to agree. Anyone who sees any meaning in social status can kiss my ass. Unfortunately, there is a distinct difference in how much presumptuous assholes care about eating vs. normal people." Koko barked out a laugh. "For instance," Kravitz continued, "slurping soup. For normal people, annoying at most, understandable at least. For rich people, that's enough to have you and your children executed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko flinched back at the mention of execution. "Oh. Shit. Koko, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." Kravitz apologized quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko gave him an easy smile. "It's fine, homie. That's as good a clue as any. I don't remember shit from before the revolution."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Pardon? Koko, how old are you? Because I distinctly remember you drinking the other night and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko laughed again. "Oh, hell no! I'm like- 30. I think. They said I was in my late teens when I was found. I'm an amnesiac."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz pondered that for a second. If Magnus were here, he'd probably be accusing Kravitz of being governor Kalen. But Kravitz refused to give in to such fantasies. He couldn't- didn't want to believe that the prince survived. That would bring up too many questions that Kravitz simply didn't want to deal with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Eventually, Kravitz said, "Okay, then. Back to work. Why don't you show me how you'd eat it?" And continued on with the lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko rolled his eyes but acquiesced. He did it perfectly fine. He couldn't seem to think of an obvious way other than slurping to fuck it up. But after a second, Koko made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Wow, this soup sucks. Like. It really sucks. It tastes like those mud pies you would make growing up. You know those?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Well, unfortunately for his royal highness," Kravitz said with a little bow, earning another laugh from Koko. "This is about all we could afford. I'm sure the socialites you'll end up eating with will have a much more refined pallet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Doubt it. Ch'boy's like- a real picky eater. The good news is I'm also a baller cook, so it's not like-" Struck with an idea, Koko snapped his fingers. "I should cook for you guys!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "That's really nice of you, Koko, but we can't really afford many decent ingredients."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh well, you won't need to. You can make a good stew out of fucking anything. I'm talking, blades of grass, half a sandwich-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "A mud pie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Koko?" Kravitz asked. Koko remained silent. "Did you eat mud?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Okay- in my defense, I didn't have any money, and it was better than going hungry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "And there was nothing edible around?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No! All the plants around were poisonous or lacking in any nutrients, and I can't really hunt, so I just went fuck it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "And started shoveling dirt into your mouth?" Kravitz laughed. "I take back what I said the other night about you having standards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko blushed, but he didn't seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>embarrassed, so Kravitz didn't feel bad for laughing. Plus, Koko laughed about the whole Magic Brian debacle. "Are we done yet?" Koko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz groaned, "No, but the next thing is going to be embarrassing for everyone involved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko cringed. "Can I just skip it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I wish, but it's something you have to know for parties and stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh, is it dancing? Then don't even worry about it ch'boy's got it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Sorry if I don't believe that the man who spat food at me twice knows how to waltz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Okay, okay. I just don't get it! Why does it have to be a social thing? I hate touching strangers! Why can't you just dance with people you care about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Believe me, I've asked the same question. I've only been comfortable ballroom dancing with like three people other than maybe my mothers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Was one of those people Magic Brian?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Fuck Magnus for telling you that story. And no. But not because of the intimacy of it. More because there was always a chance there would be a spider on him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yes, I know all about the spider incident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "It got in my sister's mouth, Koko!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Well, maybe your sister should've-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm not sure which one of us is avoiding the matter at hand, but we've got work to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko rolled his eyes and got up. "Okay," he groaned, "Turn on the phonograph, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Contrary to popular belief, fireworks didn't go off when they danced. Kravitz was more worried about getting stepped on than anything else. There wasn't some spark of romance that lit. What Kravitz could say is that it felt familiar. Comfortable, almost. Maybe that's just who Koko was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Soo..." Koko began awkwardly. "How did you learn all these fancy lad manners?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz grinned in a way that was completely dead. A grin he'd used to make clear he would sooner die than talk about it. "That's none of your business," He reminded in a sickeningly sweet tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko cringed. "Yeah. Sorry. That was rude. I was just trying to start a conversation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz didn't feel bad for setting boundaries. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about, and he wasn't the type for pointless guilt. But Koko was right that talking and dancing were a lot better than dancing in silence. "Wanna critique my dead sister on how to avoid spider mouth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh, shit! It killed her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kravitz laughed, "Oh, no. She died a few years later. In a completely spider-free manner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Koko stumbled out an awkward apology. That "I'm so sorry for your loss" nightmare always came up. Even that was familiar, in a way Kravitz wasn't expecting. Everything about the situation was familiar. The dancing, the conversation, even the jokes being passed around seemed old. So no. No sparks of romance lit that night in Phandilin, but a flame of curiosity began to burn.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was the hardest for me to write so far. I think it's because the dynamic, that I changed for this fic, is so defined, that I had trouble turning it into something recognizable as the same plot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>